Persona 3 Portable: Dawning Fate
by Sharon Dawson Lee
Summary: Professional worldwide champion, swimmer, Dain Alexander Knight suffers an accident that could literally end his career as one. The press, the questions, the interviews has been pressuring him and he returns back to the main country only to encounter a whole new aspect of life. With his friends, how will he handle all the shadows and tragedies threatening his loved ones?


**Persona 3 Portable: Dawning Fate **

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Prologue**

This isn't life. My father was silently killing me. He actually thought that sending me back to the main country would fix my suicidal thoughts, rebellious attitude problems, and lessen my concentration on my swimming and put that on the position of being the next holder of the company. Living here for a new life won't change my life style.

I know this for certain by the moment I stepped out of the airport terminal, I knew then and there that I will never ever be a part of this country nor be fond of the place. The chilly wind weaved through my black hair, passing my bare shoulders and blew away the steam rising from the cup that was clasped in my hands.

I carried my timid suitcase to the limousine that was waiting for me across the terminal parking. Everyone was looking at me trying to get my identity to reveal, to know who I was, but my shades and scarf took care of that.

Damn, this place can be really cold especially when it's night time. It's been eleven years since I last took a glimpse of the wonderful view of the trees, the soft and nice atmosphere, and the people with sharp eyes and weird accent when they speak our real language. **English.**

"Shit it's so cold," I cursed under my breath. "I am getting frostbitten by the second, how much cold will the country once the place hits winter?" I let my imagination run wild and I came up with people with triple coats all over their shirt, scarfs covering people's mouth and mittens.

A guy in his early thirties wearing the usual uniform came out of the limousine and I gave the chauffeur a venomous glare as soon as the words "young master" came out of his mouth. He sealed his lips and didn't say a word after that.

The name "Carlisle" stood out from his chest. The sound of a door slammed shut caught my attention and next thing I knew I found my back meeting with the limousine's door as a brunette with green piercing eyes continued to hug me against the dark vehicle.

My breath hitched as she snuggled her head on my chest, and for sure my heart pounded at the moment.

"This girl can be really-" My mental thoughts were cut short as the girl raised her hands and pinched my cheeks. The red eyes that were hidden by my golden contacts met with her beautiful and mesmerizing green eyes. I didn't say a word but hugged her against me. I miss the warmth that this girl gave me. She hugged me tighter, and I swear I thought my lungs were going to be squeezed to death. She miss me this much? Even after we always send each other messages, via emails and do webcams all throughout morning?

I wouldn't blame her though.

It's been six years since I last saw her.

"Ja-"

"Come on, we have some talking to do! Let's get into the car so we'll reach the dorm earlier." She said as I released her, and she was already tugging me towards the door. I shot the girl a knowing look and she huffed, getting into the limo first.

"Young master, I'll take those for you-"I shoved him my black leather suitcase and entered the car. I took a glance at him to see if he reacted differently than the other drivers I treated back home. This was a surprise. He didn't act scared like the others did. He seemed hurt and made me see that I really acted like an ass for acting that way, but by looking at him, I suddenly saw my father's disappointed face.

I destroyed the guilt conscience and the end of my lips quirked up in a half-smile and half-smirk. Thinking about him being let down, something inside me stirred and the feeling felt good. **Really good. **The limousine was similar to the others I driven and rode on before, but this was a much more sophisticated one. The walls were decorated, like wallpapers, but they were cotton.

At least it's not leopard print. The thought of the brunette's friend Katie Fitch and her leopard prints were...something. Something terrible and horrid. The girls we-I shook my head and took my attention to the mini fridge. Transparent glass and all I was able to make out was a few alcohol bottles, some soft drinks, but no coffee.

I sighed.

"We're going to leave now. Do you have anything you want to-" I settled my body onto the seat and pumped up the volume of the newest rock song on my playlist to drown his words. My lips curled into a wicked smile. This might not be so bad...

The brunette shook her head before lying her head on my shoulder. She knew this wasn't really the time to talk since I didn't look in the mood to have some catching up, so she stayed quiet and instead savored my reserved attitude.

Not more than three minutes passed, I fell into unconsciousness. Fifteen minutes later my eye lids fluttered open as the chauffeur did a sudden halt, earning a growling scowl out of me.

I looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds, before tilting my head to the side and sure my head was again placed on top of her lap.

As usual. She was snoring a little, and that made me smile for the first time today.

My head left her lap as I reached across the space to go grab a bottle of alcohol. I opened one, and poured myself a drink, before downing one. The playlist went down to one song, that I loathed listening to. The piano started in a melody, a soft one, then the guitar followed a simple up, up, up, up and down, .

"Terribly, love that spreads around my heart that I erase." My voice filled my ears and I closed my eyes, reminiscing the memories that pushed me to write this song.

"Like fate, eyes watch only one place."

"You touched my heart that used to be ice in front of the world."

"Sleeping deep inside of my heart you let me breathe."

"Coming deep inside of my memories you let my pain and sigh change to tears." I started to sing along with my own voice coming from the earphones, and softened my eyes.

"Don't leave me, I can't let you go."

"Because of mixed fate, I lost your hand."

"I call your name in sadness everyday." The brunette beside me stirred and shot me a knowing look, wanting me to change the mood of the song. I rolled my eyes and inserted my hands into my pockets.

I changed the song, and let _her _voice sound through the ear senders. I miss her, my _sunshine. _I shoved the thought of _her _out of my mind, hurts to think that I can no longer live without her.

_My sunshine. Lumia. _

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

The sudden burst of sound coming from a cell phone snapped my attention away from the window and I immediately turned my attention to the half asleep and half awake brunette across me.

Three seconds passed, before she turned and bolted. If weren't for the vibration, the she wouldn't be woken up. She reached into her red cardigan pocket for the cell phone before the irritating cellular device could ring the third time.

Her left brow twitched for a second, before she started talking over the phone with her best friend non-stop. She squealed and giggled, causing a grunt of exasperation to leave my lips.

I opened my mouth to speak, but she leaped forward, her finger shushing me up. She retreated back to her seat, and this time my left bro twitched in annoyance. Damn this. Damn that phone, for even existing.

However, if weren't for her obsession of constant text-chatting with her "online" friends, updating status routine, then she wouldn't need phones as much as I did. I know cellular devices are really helpful, but still she's addicted to phones so much.

But because we couldn't really get what we wanted, or anything like that, she was still addicted no matter how many times I destroyed or threw her phone out of the window.

And this would be like the 13th phone she bought, this month. You could probably label me as a "horrible" and "terrible" brother. Because even as a friend, I'd be a bad one cause I always find a way to get rid of those phones.

But she was never the one in the family who was good with grudges, so I'd be surprised if she started getting mad and avoiding me. I'm not looking forward to that either. She giggled again, and I rolled my eyes.

Great if only the girl wasn't rushing to get to the dorm closer and went for the train station, then we could have took some time to get some coffee and this wouldn't be that difficult to tolerate.

The moment you become the older brother of Jadelyn Elizabeth Knight then you really need to come up with the biggest and operable toleration guide to endure her unnecessary non-stop talking/gossip, intolerable views on fashion sense, and limitless shopping spree.

I turned up the volume of my headphones, and leaned back into the couch.

Coming from a rich family can have credible perks, but sometimes these are too much.

I bet that every person on the streets were gawking at the black limo that was passing through but that's completely natural if some famed celebrity was in one car being guarded around the place with people having no knowledge of that.

Jade closed her phone, and sighed in satisfaction. She turned to me, and gave me a impish smile.

She gave me reasons not to become completely cold and emotionless to the world. Her and my mother were probably the one one who can make me want to become better than I am. To be better than I am right now. They both love me very much, and I do too to them but I still can't move on from the fact that this family was made by a "bastard."

She was one of the people who could make me smile real smiles instead of having to fake them. She understood me more than anyone could.

Not even my own mother could, but that's because our relationship is strained and I've been away from the family so long she probably wouldn't know what was wrong other than the main "reason" I didn't care to stay for the family.

I think the only thing that my father knows about me is my name, my birthplace, my age, and my love for coffee. Other than that?

Nothing. Exactly, nothing. I'm certain he doesn't know what my favorite food is.

I never wanted to be the heir to his pathetic company and it's not that good to start with. He has everything he wanted, but why can't I get what I want and why is life so unfair? Right, we have the money, the house, the family, but the father? He was suppose to play with me when I was still small, and shit! But I guess that's too late for hoping right now.

My breath hitched the second time today as Jade pressed herself against me, leaning her head on my chest and I can tell she was listening peacefully to my heart's rapid heartbeat. We weren't suppose to be taking this limo, actually.

We were suppose to take the train station earlier, but the whole place was chock full of people and was buzzing with activity my phobia was starting to act up. My phobia consisted of being afraid of crowds, big crowds.

I had a phobia of blood too. Blood always seem to terrify me, every time.

My thoughts were cut off as the chauffeur did a sudden halt, and that earned a frustrated scowl out of me. In the end my sister forced me to look outside of the window by tilting my chin to take in the scenery of the night life.

The place was great. At least to her, but I feel like I'm never going to love this place. How much I'm forced to, I'm still not going to like this place. The thoughts were cut short as something caught my eye.

A lone blue butterfly, flying right by the window. I felt something move inside me, like nostalgia, but something else than that. Like I seen that before when I was young, but I can't seem to remember.

"..."

That's when everything happened. The streetlights went out. Nothing was working, and the limo we were in made a sudden stop, the tires screeching. Jade face's bumped into the side beside her, and I instantly checked if she was alright.

"Are you-" I froze as red liquid trailed down her upper lip, as I stared at her. She gritted her teeth, and reached up to her nose out of pain. The contact made her see blood, and she instantly turned to me.

My vision was starting to get blurry, harder for me to see things and my head was starting to spin too. "Don't you dare pass out on me again!" She grabbed both sides of my head and forced me to look at her.

"J-Ja-" That was all I could manage out of my lips. An overly dramatic sigh escaped her lips, and she placed her hands once again professionally on her hips. My heart ached for a second, as the action itself reminded me of _her. _

_"Do you really have the right to punch that guy?" She put her hands on her hips, and shot me a glare. I kept quiet, the bruise on my cheek slightly throbbing and she huffed angrily. Who wouldn't though?_

_I almost killed the person. "Why are you so protective of me? It's not like you're my father or anything!"_

_"It's because I love you!" Most terrible_ confession ever, created in confession history. I shoved the thoughts out of my head, and nodded at my little sister. She seemed a little unconvinced but decided not to press the situation further.

By the moment we had exited the vehicle was when I noticed that there were coffins almost every place you looked.

Everything was green, like in a military night vision goggles and there was blood stains on the floor, on cars, buildings, walls. But this time, I stayed stiff, watching Jade's reaction.

Jade shrieked and cling on my arm. I hate to admit at the moment, but this was starting to make me feel insane. Hysteria rose up to my throat like bile, I felt the cold chill wind passing through us.

"Something about the atmosphere seems odd. The place is quiet." A best mumble, that would be the thing. I was trained to act stoic and calm at situations like this, but this was something else different.

Jade started knocking on the driver's seat, but she yelped back. "What's wrong?"

"A-A-A coffin!" She came into my embrace and leaned into my chest. I patted her head, but kept my gaze on everything. She was literally trembling under my chin, I know, but she was easily frightened about this kind of stuff.

This was something really creepy, and at the same time horrid. A little terrifying, and a little too unrealistic. Like all this was a dream.

"..." Let's go with that theory.

Nothing was working. The whole place seemed to be in a total lock down, like there wasn't any electric going through the city. The only question would be,why were there coffins lining up the deserted city? Coffins? Really? This looked like a living nightmare.

I shuddered.

It's like only me and my little sister out here in the streets, for pete's sakes can anyone answer all my questions? Nope, all I felt was a cold wind as a response and that wasn't really helpful either.

I shook my head and looked down at the puddle in the ground.

Did rain earlier, but not that hard. At least that's good enough to make me believe that I'm not dreaming. I pinched myself, but nothing came. That's when I noticed that the moon was really bright today, a full moon.

I feel very nostalgic by looking at the big white orb, but at the same time I was feeling cold chills up my spine. I shuddered, and turned down to the coffin inside the limo.

"This must be a dream or something. Don't worry, it's probably for some set up or a holiday or something. It'd be best if we go to the dorm that we're assigned to." At the moment for the sake of my panicking sister, it'd be best if I acted like this was something natural. Jade released me and closed her eyes.

She can have short panic attacks if needed to, but I gotta make her feel that it's nothing. Like this is all a dream. "Jade all you're having is a bad dream. No harm. You'll be fine when you wake up later." She nodded and I bend down.

But I still couldn't help, but wonder.

"This is our dorm." I tilted my head back to see if my sister was alright, but she was sleeping peacefully on my back. I gave out a sigh of relief, and looked down at my admission pamphlet.

**Gekkoukan High School, Iwatodai**

This was the dorm mentioned in the form, so I shrugged my shoulders and walked up the front steps. I raised my arm to knock, but thought for a second, then to the door knob.

"That's a surprise." No one locked the doors at midnight? How safe for high school students to not lock the doors, or how careless for them to be like this reckless to not do so. I closed the door behind me, and laid my little sister on the couch.

This probably should be the lobby, or something. I took a look around. The room seemed quiet, (cause it's midnight and that would be kind of understandable) and the silence being a perfect contradiction to what I am used to. Being there for almost eleven years, the place was peaceful.

London was a great place to live in, with the exception of the cold chilly nights but this place was also cold.

My scarlet eyes that were hidden by golden contacts examined the shape of the brunette on the couch. It's been a while since I gave her piggyback rides, and that was like five to six years ago.

Still, it's not that hard to miss the girl. She was probably-

"Welcome." A dark voice made me snap to my left. A boy who had blue eyes, dark gray hair and was wearing of what seems to be a jail uniform. But instead of black ones, he had gray stripes. "You're late. I've been waiting a long time."

He held out a piece of paper out to me, and said. "If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract." He must have felt my uneasiness and took this the wrong way.

"There's no need to be scared." Hn, I wasn't scared of him. "It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions." Something is written on the paper, he's holding out.

**"I chooseth this fate of mine own free will." **I said those out loud, and he nodded. He pointed down to the blank line on the bottom, and that seemed to be where I was going to sign my name.

After signing my name, he bid me a goodbye, sent some senseless shit and disappeared as if he was melting into darkness. I stood there for about three seconds, staring at the place where he was standing on a minute ago.. What the fuck was happening, and who was the boy?

I didn't let the thought bother me much anymore as my little sister stirred from her probably need the bed or something. A couch isn't that really comfortable to sleep on. Trust me, it's really not comfortable. Taking most of the room's space, I bend down to my sister's level.

She was really beautiful. I could remember those times that I forced myself to throw this feelings for her out of the window. I can't love her. She's my sister I'm not suppose to be in love with her. Took me five years to convince myself that I wasn't in love with her.

At least, not anymore.

"Hello, anyone down there?" Light footsteps came present as sweet voice sounded throughout the room. I stood up and walked closer to the place where her voice came from. A mistake of course. I should have introduced myself, of course.

"Who's there?" A gasp was heard, and I swept my gaze across the room to a girl with short, light-brown hair and chocolate eyes. She wearing a pink sweater, a loose red ribbon, and black mini skirt. Typical, school girl.

I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off...by pulling out a gun.

"Don't tell me...you're one of-" I leaped forward, kicking the gun out of her hand and stepping back to examine her. She seem frustrated at the moment, but she didn't even give me the chance to explain myself when she threw a vase.

"Hold on a second-" I ducked over, and reached over that counter to my left.

"Can you give me time to explain-" She, of course didn't give that. I hopped of the counter, and reached towards her. Trying to stop her from flailing her hands about, and stop trying to kill me now and then. The whole walk here was still tiring and I don't want to deal with this girl, not to mention I had to carry my little sister all the way from Tatsumi Port Island.

"Don't come any closer-"The next sequence of events led me to say, "shit" as she stopped by the side. She grabbed the antique sword from a decoration frame, and pointed the piece of metal at me. I raised my hands up in front of me. Shit, this can't be good.

"You do not want to use that, trust me you don't." Instead, she proved me wrong by throwing the sword right at me. Missing me by a few inches, and my heart pounded vociferously in my throat. The sword fell to the ground and I tilted my head to see if nothing was hit. Good, at least she didn't hurt my little sister.

She took this lamp from the table, raising the accursed appliance in the air and pointed it at me. I groaned.

"What do you want for me to make you believe that I'm not a robber!" Confusion clouded her brown chocolate eyes and she lowered her hands.

"Takeba!" Another voice came in, and the lights went on. The headphones blasted from my neck, and a dramatic sigh escaped my lips. Thanks! Did the whole place have some brownout short circuit something? But the whole city a while ago, did-"The lights." The girl who attacked me, named "Takeba" said as she sighed out of relief.

The other girl with red hair, wearing similar clothes to the brown haired girl looked at me and smiled. "I didn't think you'd arrive so late."

"Neither did I." I commented, and she nodded. I reached to turn off my music player, and put my hands into my pocket. (Great, act cool like you weren't being killed by some random girl.)

The girl introduced herself as **Mitsuru Kirijo **and the other one as **Yukari Takeba. **I swore a revenge to the girl who almost killed me ( though mentally) and I turned to my little sister who was sleeping peacefully.

Both of them waited me to introduced myself, I gotta admit I'm a bit reluctant to say my name, but I'm not sure it's not that bad.

"Dain Alexander knight." I closed my eyes, afraid to see their reaction.

* * *

**Revised. And Niks! Give me killer reviews! **


End file.
